Confused
by trunksfan001
Summary: Boring life? Made it interesting? Australia? Kissing? Feelings? Why's Pan so confused and how does Trunks make it better? Plz R&R! TP pairing and slight GB pairing
1. Chapter 1

I got a writer's block on my other story... I don't really like where it's going so I thought I'd take a break and write a DBZ story instead! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of its characters in this story, nor do I own the places I mention in here either... the only things I own are the people I've made up and this story it's self!

Oh and this is a pan/trunks story if you don't like the pairing don't read it, I don't want to get any reviews saying that it's wrong so on and so forth. I have gotten it before and ignored it so I'll do the same on this story too :P although Trunks is a little closer in age, Pan and Bra are about 18 and Trunks is 23

／l、  
>（ﾟ､ ｡ ７<br>l、 ~ヽ  
>じしf,)ノ<p>

Yaaaay kitty!

:)

0o0o0o0o0

'Another boring assignment, great...' Pan thought as the teacher wrote on the white board.

Suddenly the bell rang, all the students raced for the door.

"Remember class, I need your assignments back by next lesson NO exceptions." The teacher called out after them. She turned and began rubbing at the board.

"Mrs Steele, what do you mean research a happy place?" Pan asked approaching the front of the room.

"Well dear, it could be a shopping mall, the cinema, a park or even another place altogether. Anywhere that makes you feel safe or happy." Mrs Steele replied continuing with what she was doing.

"See you next class." Pan said as she walked out of the room.

"PAN!" yelled Bra excitedly running over to her, boyfriend of the week following behind her. "You want to come over to mine for a bit?" Bra asked as they walked out the door together.

"Sorry I can't today; I promised Pa I'd help him at home." Pan lied, she knew Bra would either forget her when her new boy toy gave her attention, which Pan didn't want to see, or Bra would try to drag her to the mall.

"Ok then Panny." Bra said as they stopped at her car. "What place are you going to do your assignment on? I'm going to do the mall." Bra smiled brightly, hopping into her car.

"I haven't decided." Pan answered truthfully. "Anyway, I'll catch you later." Pan turned and began walking home.

"Bye Panny!" Bra yelled driving passed. Pan smiled and shook her head as her best friend turned the corner.

'I wonder when I'll get a boyfriend' Pan thought with a sigh, 'It's been what, a year since I've had a boyfriend.' Pan walked slowly home, she was deep in thought. 'Would I get a boyfriend if I dressed like Bra?' Pan suddenly panicked, 'Why am I thinking that? I don't want to wear what Bra does!' Pan was slowly giving herself a heart attack thinking about what she just thought.

Pan was that caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Trunks standing in front of her; it was only after she ran into him that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You alright Panny? You seem a little distracted." Trunks asked a worried look across his face.

Pan looked up to him, her eyes wide and she looked a little paler than normal. "I just pictured myself wearing what Bra does and it was scary!" Trunks couldn't help himself he burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Pan said going bright red.

"Why on earth were you thinking that?" Trunks asked, once he'd stopped laughing.

Pan's head fell; she didn't really want to tell Trunks why. "Forget it... why are you here?" Pan asked, changing the subject as they walked up the steps to her front door.

"Um... no reason... can we go inside?" Trunks looked around, like he was worried about something.

"Ok..." Pan said as she opened the door and walked in. "Mum, I'm home! And Trunks is here too!" Pan yelled towards the kitchen.

"Ok honey! Hi Trunks!" Videl called back.

Pan walked upstairs to her room, once she and Trunks were in there she closed her door. "Now, why are you here?" she said rounding on him.

"Hiding from mum." He gave in, sitting on the end of Pan's bed. "She wants me to start dating this daughter of another associate."

"So is that the only reason you came?" Pan was a little disappointed, she hadn't seen Trunks in a long time, and his company was the only thing that wasn't repetitive like everything else in her life.

"I wanted to see you anyway." He said falling backwards onto her bed. "Been up to anything?" He asked while yawning.

"No, nothing interesting." Pan sighed dumping her belongings out of her bag onto bed.

"Ow," called out Trunks as a book hit him on his head. "Jee the books are a lot heavier then when I was at school."

Pan laughed a little "I bet the assignments are a lot crazier now too."

"Why?" Trunks asked curiously as he sat up.

"My social studies teacher wants us all to do an assignment on a happy place." Trunks frowned. "Somewhere where we'd like to go or love going." Pan explained.

"That sure is strange." Trunks grinned. "So where's your place?" Pan shrugged.

"That's just it, I don't have anywhere." She sat down on the bed next to him. "I have people I love to hang with, but no places I really love to hang around."

"What about your grandparents... or even Capsule Corp? You love those places." Trunks suggested.

"I can't write about grandma and grandpa's I've got to research them... I don't think the teacher would believe anything I could write about my family... or even that I'd want to tell her." Pan answered, "I don't think Bra would like me talking about her house either."

"You've got a point." Trunks said as he flicked through one of Pan's books.

"Where would you put?" Pan asked flicking through an atlas.

"I'd probably put Australia." Trunks said deep in thought.

"Why there?" Pan asked flicking to it in the atlas. "It's so far away."

"That's the point!" Trunks said with a small laugh, "It's so far away from my mum!" Pan had to laugh at that which in turn made Trunks smile. "But seriously, it's a nice place; I was in the city called Adelaide a few weeks ago to close a business deal."

"But aren't there kangaroos? You know, jumping around everywhere?" Trunks had to laugh.

"No, there are no kangaroos in the cities, maybe out in the country." Trunks gazed into Pan's eyes.

"You've intrigued me... I think I may just look this place up." Pan answered slowly looking back into Trunks deep blue eyes. 'Move Pan move! You'll do something stupid otherwise.' It was then that Pan noticed she was holding her breath. She broke the eye contact and walked over to her laptop sitting on top of her desk.

"So where's Adelaide?" she asked, trying to make herself busy.

"It's in South Australia." Trunks said, Pan thought she heard a hint of disappointment in his voice but she dismissed the idea. "I'll take you there someday if you like." He added.

"I'd like that." Pan turned and smiled at him.

"Anyway Panny, I better get going." Trunks said as he walked over to her. "I think mum will have given up on this crazy idea of her by now... hopefully..." he smiled as he bent down to give Pan a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, you hope." Pan laughed turning her head to look at him... their lips met, it was brief but it happened.

"Pan... I'm sorry!" Trunks said going red. He didn't have time to back away because Pan pulled him into a proper kiss. 'What the hell am I doing?' Pan thought as Trunks kissed her back. 'Though he's a good kisser...'

Finally they broke apart, "Um..." was all Pan could say. She had no idea to explain what had just happened.

"I better go..." Trunks managed to make out. He waited a few seconds to see if Pan would say anything but she didn't, just stared blankly at the wall behind him. He turned and walked out the door.

'What did I just do?' Pan put her head in her hands and sunk as low as she could go in her chair. 'I've just changed my boring life... but I might have just stuffed up one of the best friendship I've got!'

Pan continued to think about what had happened all night, after tea, while she did her assignment and as she got ready for bed. 'Why was I so stupid?' she thought again as she laid in bed wide awake. 'Now my life is going to be worse than before!' she lightly touched her lips. 'I let my childish feelings get in the way...' she sighed. 'I guess he's more to me then a crush... His lips were so... GAH! Stop it Pan!' she sighed out aloud, 'what's done is done... there's nothing I can do to stop feeling the way I do about him...' Pan slowly closed her eyes, of course all she saw was Trunks' handsome face but for once she didn't care, she'd finally admitted to herself just how much he meant to her and how she actually felt.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**...**

Trunks sighed out aloud as he tried to do some paperwork. It had been 3 weeks since he'd been to Pan's but he still hadn't been able to get her out of his thoughts. "Why does this always happen?" he asked no one. "Every time I see her I can't concentrate... just think of her... but now... since she kissed me... it's even worse!" Trunks ran his hands through his hair sighing, he covered his face and lent on his desk.

"Sorry to listen in on your venting Mr Briefs, but if you like her this much, tell her how you feel." Trunks' receptionist Katii said poking her head around the open doorway separating them. "If she's kissed you, there's a good chance she likes you to." Trunks lifted his head out of his hands; he gave Katii a weak smile and a polite nod. Satisfied with his response, Katii went back to work.

'But how do I tell her...' Trunks thought as he tried to focus on his computer screen and get back to working.

*0*0*0*0*

'He still won't answer...' Pan thought sadly as she tried Trunks' mobile for the second time that day. 'I've tried his home, his mobile and he still won't answer me.' Pan sighed out aloud. Images of their kiss flashed into her mind, 'It's been a month... why hadn't he talked to me... has it really ruined our friendship?' Pan felt the tears start forming in her eyes and decided to distract herself and avoid thinking on the current subject too much again. A good way for her to accomplish that was finding something amusing on the internet, but as she signed on she noticed Trunks' sign in name was active.

'Should I message him...' Pan bit her lip as she thought. 'No, if he doesn't want to talk to me then I won't make him.'

TBceo: Hey Panny, sorry that I haven't answered my ph, been flat out work

Panny: So u've been that busy for a month? When am I gonna c u again?

TBceo: Not sure, schedules full for the nxt few wks

Panny: -_- ...

Panny: I got an A on that assignment

TBceo: U mean the happy place 1?

Panny: Yeah, I did it on Adelaide. It really does seem like a nice place :)

TBceo: It is... I promise I'll take u there some day

Panny: U'll b 2 busy 2. I can take myself... tho I would enjoy ur company :P

TBceo: lol, there u go proving u can do anything u set ur mind on

TBceo: listen Panny... sorry to cut this short but I should b doing my work

Panny: R u going to make mine and Bra's graduation in 2 wks?

TBceo: Sure Panny, I'll try

Panny: Promise?

TBceo: I promise

Panny: Ok :D c u there

TBceo: Catch u

Pan watched as Trunks' name disappeared from the active list. 'I hope he comes...' Pan thought as she got off the net herself. A sweet meat like smell drifted up the hallway and into Pan's room. 'Mum's cooking hamburgers tonight.' Pan licked her lips as her stomach grumbled, sniffing the air a little more she followed the trail downstairs to the kitchen.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**...**

'I can't miss it.' Trunks thought as he hurriedly go in his car. 'I promised Pan.' It was the night of Pan and Bra's graduation, everyone else was already there and Trunks was running late.

"Did..." Trunks panted. "Did I miss it?" After Trunks had found a park he'd run as fast as he could to get to where the graduation was being held.

"No you haven't missed Bra." Goten whispered to him. "But Panny got an award and she looked beautiful." Goten's classic Son smile beamed as he said it.

Trunks felt so low, he'd missed Pan's part. He'd just have to hope she didn't notice his missing presence... or find a way to make it up to her... even though he still wasn't sure he could face her... 'Get a grip! It's almost been two months since you saw her...'

Bra walked out on stage to collect her graduation certificate. There were a few guys in the first row who began wolf whistling at her, Trunks' temper began to rise 'She may be eighteen now... but she's still my little sister...' Trunks was beginning to think about having a word to those guys down there but was distracted when he noticed his ki wasn't the only one rising. His father and Goten's were as well. 'I understand why my father's is rising... but why on earth is Goten's...' Trunks frowned, and was about to confront him when his eyes caught sight of what he thought was an angel... until she punched him in the face.

"Ow! Pan what was that for?" Trunks couldn't help himself. He had to look Pan up and down, she was wearing a very tight blue dress, and it fitted her perfectly and showed off all the curves no one really saw.

"I punched you because you missed me." She scowled as she sat down next to him, "And because I knew you'd stare at me... just like you're doing now." Pan gave Trunks daggers as he blushed.

"Sorry Panny... not used to you wearing a dress." Trunks darted his gaze away from her. "You look... beau- nice." Trunks mentally hit himself on his head. 'Real smooth you idiot'

"Um... Thanks." Pan mumbled in return.

*0*0*0*0*

**...**

Pan was quietly sitting at the back of the living room watching all her friends and family enjoying themselves. 'Everyone's having a great time.' Pan thought, she was sad, all she had wanted to do was go home and go to sleep but no, Bulma had to insist that they had to have a party and celebrate.

"Hey Panny." Trunks said quietly as he took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry I missed you." Trunks didn't look at her.

"It's alright Trunks," Pan didn't look over at him either. "It wasn't as eventful as when Bra was on stage."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked turning to look at her, a frown creasing his face.

"Everyone looked bored, like they knew what was going to happen with the award... and it's not like anyone wolf whistled at me." Pan said, taking a sip of her raspberry Breezer.

"I would have whistled." Trunks said before thinking about it. A light blush crossed his cheeks afterwards.

Pan didn't know what to say, she felt her cheeks getting slightly warmer. "I think you've been drinking a little too much." Pan tried to joking standing up.

"Pan, I haven't drunk anything tonight." Trunks grabbed her hand before she could move away. "I meant what I said, and I think you look beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek before she could say anything and then he walked away. Leaving Pan startled with her heart racing a marathon inside her chest.

'I think I'm just going to walk home...' Pan thought, not really wanting to stay at the party any longer. 'Is Trunks being serious?' Pan felt confused 'Is he just being nice... I don't know what to think! He's never acted like this before.'

"Hey mum," Pan said once she'd reached her, she was happily laughing away with Bulma. "I'm not feeling too well so I'm going to walk home."

"Why what's wrong?" Videl frowned and checked her daughter's forehead.

"Why don't you lay down in one of the rooms here?" Bulma suggested. "There are plenty of them."

"No, its ok, I think the fresh air will do me some good." Pan smiled politely and headed for the door. She past Bra and Goten who were in a deep argument so she thought it best to leave them be and not get caught in the cross fire. 'I wonder what that's about...'

Pan slowly began walking, she could fly if she wanted to but she didn't feel like it. 'What's happening to my life...' she thought as she walked. 'One minute I'm thinking it's boring and I want a change... then the moment something changes...' she felt her lips again thinking of her and Trunks' kiss. 'I want it back to the way it was...' she sighed to herself. 'But you like this attention from Trunks...' a little voice in her head said. 'I don't know.' She replied to the voice. 'He changed your life, he makes you happy... and you love him... don't you?'

"I just don't know..." she whispered out aloud. "I'm not sure, this is complicating... I need time to think..." Pan blinked a couple of times; her thoughts had been going over and over in her head that much that she was home already.

Once Pan was in her room she felt wide awake. 'That rules out going to sleep.' She picked up her atlas that now sat on her bedside table, she flicked through it to the page of Australia, and 'I wish I could go there...' Pan thought looking at the city called Adelaide. 'You've just graduated with no plans for now... you could...' the little voice told her.

"That's it," she smiled. "My minds made up, I'm going to go for a holiday." Pan quickly began packing. 'Maybe I can clear my head and decide on Trunks...'

It didn't take long for Pan to finish packing, 'I'll just buy some stuff while I'm over there.' She thought looking at her small bag. 'Now... how to tell mum and dad...' Pan bit her lip in thought, 'I can't talk to them about it... they'd panic then I'd never end up going...'

Pan picked up one of her old school books that lay on her table; she tore a sheet out of it and wrote

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Don't worry, I haven't run away or been kidnapped._

_I promise I'll come back._

_I've decided to take a holiday, I don't want you to follow me and bring me home. I'll let you know when I'm there ok._

_If you see Trunks tell him I'm sorry and that I'm just a little confused about everything right now._

_I love you both! Take care._

_Love_

_Your daughter Pan_

'That should give them enough, I know they'll be mad... but I need to do this.' Pan sighed and put the paper, folded, in the middle of her bed. 'They'll find it in the morning.'

Pan then put on some warmer clothes, put her bag on her back grabbed her atlas to guide her, and shot out the window. 'I'm free.' Pan thought as the wind swept through her hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well I hope you all like it! I was just going to do a one shot but I think I may break it into two parts... possibly even three :)

Please review and let me know what you all think! It's always great to hear from people and know if they like my ideas or not! I should really focus back onto my other Naruto story... but until I can think of a few more ideas for it I guess it's on hold... I hate doing that with stories...

Anyway until next time!

Trunksfan001


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ or the songs i used... or the places I've mentioned here...

This is a fore warning that this was the first time i actually used place that really exist and there are a few A/N's through this chapter that probably aren't needed but i couldn't help myself lol.

Anyway i hope you all enjoy!

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Trunks awoke quite early the morning after the party. He had a strange feeling something was wrong, in a way it felt like some part of himself wasn't there. Trunks tried to shake off the feeling but it just wasn't working. He turned on his radio to see if that helped while he still relaxed in bed a little longer.

_I can _

_Not find_

_A way to describe it_

_It's there_

_Inside_

_All i do is hide_

_I wish _

_That it_

_Would just go away_

_What would you do, you do_

_If you knew_

_What would you do?_

'This isn't helping...' Trunks thought with a sigh.

_All the pain, _

_I thought i knew, _

_All the thoughts lead back to you, _

_Back to what was never said, _

_Back and forth inside my head._

_I can't handle _

_This confusion_

_I'm unable_

_Come and take me away_

Trunks got up and went for a shower. He left the radio playing loudly for some background noise.

_I feel_

_Like i_

_Am all alone_

_All by_

_Myself_

_I need to get around this_

'What is this feeling... I've never felt it before... does it have something to do with last night?' Trunks asked himself 'But why?'

_My words_

_Are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If i_

_Show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

_Cause no one understands_

'Maybe i should just get it over with and tell her i like her...' Trunks continued to think. 'But what if she doesn't like me back? ... This could ruin our friendship...'

_All the pain_

_I thought i knew_

_All the thoughts_

_Lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle_

_This confusion_

_I'm unable_

_Come and take me away_

'I can't be around her without thinking about her anymore... I'll crack if i don't do something soon...'

_I'm going no where_

_On and on and_

_I'm getting no where_

_On and on and on_

_Take me away_

_I'm going no where_

_On and on and off and on and off and on_

'That's it, with how i feel I'll never be able to get over this without speaking to her about it... I'll go and talk with her today.' Trunks nodded to himself at his decision.

_All the pain_

_I thought _

_I knew_

_All the thoughts_

_Lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle _

_This confusion_

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away_

_Take me away_

_Take me away_

_Take me away_

Trunks stepped out of the shower and felt a cold shiver run up his spine... 'Something wrong is going to happen today, i can feel it...' Trunks thought as he wrapped his towel around himself and walked to his cupboard to find something to wear 'I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with me going to go and see Pan today... now what should i wear? ...'

It wasn't long after Trunks had walked down the stairs that Gohan burst through the front door and had him pinned to the living room wall.

"What happened between you and my daughter?" Gohan demanded angrily

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked struggling against Gohan's firm grip around his neck.

"Gohan? What are you doing?" shrieked Bulma walking into the room to find out what all the commotion was about.

"You know what I'm talking about." Gohan's hands tighten on Trunks neck.

"No i don't actually." Trunks' frown matched Gohan's.

At that point Videl came bursting through the door out of breath and crying. "Gohan let him go." She said once she'd taken a few breaths. Still glaring at Trunks Gohan slowly moved away. The moment he was far enough away Trunks doubled over and gasped for air.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked again, a little more quietly.

"Videl found this on Pan's bed this morning," Gohan said, eyes still on Trunks as he passed Bulma a piece of paper.

"Oh dear!" Bulma re-read the paper then rounded on Trunks herself. "What has happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're all talking about!" Trunks replied frustrated as he looked at the three people staring at him.

Bulma passed him the paper and he recognised Pan's hand writing and read it, frowning "i don't get what she means..." he said quietly, not looking at anyone.

"Trunks... has anything happened between you and Pan?" Videl asked kindly.

Trunks thought about the kiss and what he had told her last night. 'Should i tell them...' this time he was ready if Gohan lunged at him. "A few weeks ago..." he began a blush grazed his cheeks and he felt uncomfortable having everyone watching him and waiting silently for him to continue. "We kissed... and we hadn't actually talked till last night." Trunks didn't really know what else to say.

"Well what was said last night?" Bulma asked her son arms folded across her chest.

"Last night? ... I could tell she was feeling down about something, all she mentioned was her ceremony was boring... i talked a little, i complimented her on the dress and then left her alone..."

"It was after you walked away from her that she wanted to go home." Videl said. "Was there anything else said?" Trunks thought for a moment before he shook his head. "Then why on earth did she just want to pack up and leave?" Videl burst into tears and turned to hug Gohan.

"I didn't mean to confuse her... i don't understand what she's apologising for... I'm so confused now!" Trunks whispered, 'Why is this happening? Did what i said really upset her that much? She was the one who kissed me... i don't understand...' Trunks leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. He blinked a few times, startled by his mother's hand patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"She said she hasn't run away, that's a good sign..." Bulma said trying to sound upbeat and comfortingly to everyone in the room.

Gohan nodded his head. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**...**

3 Months later.

Pan walked out the door and stretched. She had just recently begun working in a little restaurant called the Pancake Kitchen. (A/N: It's an awesome place trust me... damnit now i want pancakes...) It was now her lunch break and she felt like going for a stroll. 'I guess I'll go for a walk to the mall...' Pan thought happily as she walked up a side street. She passed a smiling family obviously on their way to the Pancake Kitchen (A/N: It's the only place on the side street where a family would go, just pointing out why i said obviously since no one will really know where I'm talking about...) 'I still haven't called mum and dad...' Pan thought sadly, from the moment Pan had arrived she'd loved the city. She had gotten herself a working visa and was staying in a hostel room until she could find an apartment, and now she had gotten herself a job. She was happy... but she still couldn't help feeling bad at how she had left and how upset she thought her family would be at her... not to mention Trunks... 'Call them tonight Pan...' she told herself as she walked into the Myer centre and down to the food court for lunch.

"Oh no!" Pan exclaimed as she realised the time. "I'm late!" Pan had been deep in a conversation with one of the young girls who had served her, her sushi.

"Come back tomorrow!" the girl yelled after her as Pan took off for the escalator.

'I hope my supervisor won't be too mad with me.' Pan thought as she ran as quickly as she could to get back to work.

"Ow!" without paying too much attention to where she was going instead of panicking Pan had run into somebody.

"Sorry!" she called back at them as she continued on her way.

"Pan, where have you been?" Demanded Marta as Pan burst through the door.

"I'm... so-sorry... lost... track... time." Pan panted, desperately trying to catch her breath. (A/N: she must've really gotten out of shape... the Myer centre isn't actually all that far away from the Pancake Kitchen... -_-' oh well, we'll just go with the flow...)

"Don't let it happen again." Marta said as she turned to finish a customer's order.

Pan quickly got behind the counter and put on her apron to begin serving again.

"You're really lucky," Kerry, one of the other employee's whispered. "The last new girl to be late got fired on the spot... i guess Marta likes you." She smiled to Pan who smiled back.

"I guess i am!" Pan let out a small giggle before heading to a couple with a menu in their hands.

...

"Do you need a lift home?" Marta asked as her and Pan clocked off of their shift at the same time.

"Nah it's ok, I'm only staying a few blocks away for now." Pan smiled happily. "I am sorry about lunch time though..."

Marta waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, we all get caught up at some point." Marta opened the door for them both to walk out. "Bye Liam! See you tomorrow!" She called out to the new shift supervisor while Pan waved. "I was only mad because we were busy."

"I still promise never to let it happen again. Ok?" Pan said as they began walking up the street.

"Well that's good." Marta smiled, "This is my turn off, "I'll see you at your next shift, catch you!" Marta waved as she turned the corner and Pan waved back before heading towards the hostel she was staying at.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**...**

'Jee, Adelaide's getting busier and busier.' Trunks thought as he finally made it to his hotel room. He unlocked the door and threw his jacket on the little table next to the door. Trunks rubbed his shoulder; it still slightly hurt a bit. 'That girl must've desperately needed to get where ever, she was defiantly in a rush!' he smiled at the thought of when he used to be like that. Trunks sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on.

He was enjoying watching some show about bloopers when his phone rang. He looked at it. 'What's she want?' he sighed before answering "Hello Bra, what do you want?"

"Jee, nice way to greet your sister!" she sulked

"Sorry, I'm tired jet lag and all." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"You can't use that excuse! You've been there for two weeks now!" Bra resorted and there was a sound as if she poked her tongue out at him.

Trunks sighed again. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you may have found Pan yet..." she said after a small pause.

"No Bra," Trunks rolled his eyes again. "Just like i told you last week, Adelaide isn't that small, it'll take time to find just one person."

He heard her make a frustrated sound. "Fine!" she hung up on him. Trunks just smiled, he knew his sister just missed Pan. But at times she was annoying and too persistent. Trunks thought about how he had been made to come, sure he hadn't minded for the excuse to look for Pan but he thought it was strange that Gohan hadn't wanted to come too.

After it had been a few days since Pan had disappeared, Trunks sat down with Gohan and Videl to discuss where Pan would have gone. They slowly worked it out, or thought they had, but decided not to disturb her until she wanted them to know... but after it had been two months and no one had heard from her... Trunks couldn't take it anymore so he decided to come and look for her... well was told to look for her by Bulma, but the idea was floating around in his head.

'Pan...' Trunks sighed 'You could probably slip right under my nose without me knowing it...' Before he knew it he had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still going.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**...**

"Trunks..." Pan mumbled as she awoke from her dream. She sat up and stared at the small TV she had left on after she had gone to bed, she'd been having trouble sleeping for the last few nights and the quiet noises were slightly helping... or so she thought.

'Why on earth am i dreaming of him?' Pan asked herself as she rubbed her eyes. Pan sighed out aloud. 'It's cause you can't get him out of your head... no matter how far away he is it's never going to work...' She got up and begun getting herself ready for work.

Pan smacked herself in the head, 'I forgot to ring mum and dad!' Pan looked at her alarm clock. 'I've still got time.' Pan bit her lip. 'Do it Pan... it needs to be done.' She rubbed her hands together trying to calm her nerves; she picked up the phone and dialled her parents' number. It rang five or six times, Pan was about to hang up.

"Hello?" said her mother sleepily.

"Oh I'm sorry mum!" Pan said as she realised it'd actually be pretty late at night over there right now.

"Pan?" Videl said in disbelief.

"Yes mum, it's me... I'm really sorry for everything." Pan didn't realise it til then, just how much she was actually missing her mum and dad.

"It's ok honey... I'm just happy you've finally called!" Videl's voice began crackling. "I was starting to think something bad had happened to you since we hadn't heard from you."

"Please don't cry mum." Pan felt guilty. "I didn't mean not to, i just thought you'd be mad with me for taking off how i did..."

"Oh honey! We could never be mad with you!" Videl said comfortingly.

"I would talk longer but I'm sorry i can't, i have to start work soon." Pan felt the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Its ok honey, I'm just happy you called. But call at a better time for the both of us next time ok?" Videl was trying to calm down and stop more tears from falling.

"I promise i will mum." Pan smiled as said her goodbyes and hung up. 'I love this place, but Japan is my home...' Pan smiled to herself. She now knew she wanted to be there... nowhere else. 'Now the only other thing for me to work out is my feelings for Trunks...' just the thought of him gave her a tingling feeling.

"No! I'm going to be late!" Pan hurried out of her room and out of the hostel, and then bolted faster than a normal human towards her work.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**...**

_*Graffiti decorations, under the sky of dust_

_A constant wave of tension, on top of broken trust._

_The lessons that you taught me, i learned were never true*_

Trunks felt around for his phone. He fell off the couch before realising it was on the coffee table. "What do you want?" He mumbled, without looking at the caller ID.

"That's no way to talk to your mother." Bulma scowled.

"Sorry mum, you woke me up." Trunks got off the floor and sat back down on the couch.

"Pan called Videl." Bulma said excitedly.

"Did she say anything about where she was?" Trunks asked, now wide awake.

"No, but she is working, as she told Videl." Bulma replied.

"Well that's no help to me." Trunks frowned

"I just thought you'd like to know." Trunks heard some noises in the background. "I better go honey, love you." Bulma hung up.

'Well now that I'm awake... what am i meant to do...' right at that moment his stomach answered that question for him. Trunks picked up the folder next to the room door and looked through the pamphlets it was filled with on places to visit or places to eat. 'Hm... I guess u could give this place a try... i do feel like pancakes... Pan used to make the best pancakes ever...' Trunks grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Well i hope everyone liked the chapter... i do wonder if anyone picked up on the little scene i added, it was a spare of the moment thing and thought it'd be funny.

Please R&R! :)

Until next time!

Trunksfan001


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has read and liked this story! This is the final chapter!

I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: i don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of the places used... or my friend that i decided to use in the story :P although she's not exactly the same as she is in real life but oh well (Hope you like it Marta!)

Anyway without anymore random writing from me I'll just shut up now and let you read the story!

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

The morning was a little slow but that didn't bother Pan or Marta. They were both happily chatting away. Pan was in the middle of laughing when she glimpsed out the window, her smile quickly disappeared when she noticed the lavender haired figure headed straight for the shop door. 'Dende he's still as sexy as ever.'

"Pan? Are you alright?" Marta asked concerned. She looked to where Pan was staring. "He's a damn good looking hottie... fuck yeah! Just our luck, looks like he's coming in here." Marta nudged Pan with her elbow.

"He's coming in!" Pan's voice was a little squeaky.

Marta frowned, "What's wrong?"

*DING*

Too late, Trunks walked through the door. "Good morning." He said not looking at the girls.

"Can i take your order sir?" Marta asked as she noticed Pan had frozen.

"I'll have..." Trunks was looking up reading the menu board. "The Jamaican Banana thanks." Trunks then pulled out his wallet and walked towards the counter.

Pan hurried into the kitchen, earning her a strange looks from the kitchen staff. She didn't normally make any orders, just served them. Pan just didn't want Trunks to see her. 'My hearts pounding... do i really feel that strongly for him...?' Pan quickly began making Trunks' order. She couldn't help herself but smile at all the times she used to make Trunks pancakes.

"Pan what's going on?" Marta asked as she came into the kitchen. "He just showed me a photo of you and asked me if I'd seen you."

"He what?" Pan let her mouth hang open in shock.

"You look a fair bit younger in the photo but it's easy to see it's you." Marta watched Pan carefully.

"You didn't tell him about me did you?" Pan asked panicking, trying to see through the small window on the kitchen door.

"No i didn't." Marta said. "But please tell me what's going on here?"

Pan began to calm down then she began laughing. "Trunks was always unobservant, he didn't actually see me." Pan finished making Trunks pancakes, without thinking she added her trademark cream smiley face. "I'll tell you when you come back out." Pan smiled to Marta, handing her the plate.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"I thought there were two of you when i walked through the door..." Trunks said as the tall waitress brought over his meal.

"Oh! Uh... she um... she's really just a cook." Smiled the waitress.

"Ok." Trunks said as he eyed his food hungrily. As the waitress put the plate down in front of him, Trunks frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the waitress as she saw the look on his face.

"It's nothing." Trunks smiled and picked up his knife and fork. 'It looks just like one of Pan's pancakes... i wonder... no Pan couldn't be the cook... after all the lady said she didn't know Pan.' Trunks shook his head and began to eat.

Once his belly was full, Trunks walked over to the waitress. "My compliments to the chef, tasted just like a home cooked meal." Trunks smiled politely and walked out the door. 'Now where to start...' he thought as he walked down the street. 'Where would Pan get a job...?'

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**...**

"Pan, did you hear what he said?" Marta asked the moment the door had closed behind Trunks.

Pan sighed loudly. "Yes, i heard him..." Pan slowly walked around and watched Trunks walk away. 'I wish i could tell you...'

"Pan... i think you still really do like him" Marta said after studying Pan's face for a moment.

"No i don't... why?" Pan asked curiously

"Just the look on your face," Marta teased. "It so obvious you still have the hots for him."

"I had a small childish crush on him... that's all." Pan blushed.

"Yeah, right... The way you've been watching him... I'd say you still like him... a lot!" Marta continued to tease.

Pan sighed again. "Is it that obvious?"

Marta nodded. "Why are you letting a hunk like him get away?" she nudged Pan.

"I don't want to be shot down... or lose a childhood friend." Pan hung her head, she couldn't look at Marta.

"What do you mean?" Marta held on to Pan's shoulders and begun shaking her.

"I don't think Trunks likes me like that, not in the way i feel about him." Pan was as red as she thought she could go.

"Earth to Pan!" Marta was still shaking her. "The guy's come all the way to Australia to look for you! I think that's enough proof!" Marta let go of her. "Hell, that's enough proof for me! If a hunky guy like him was looking around for me, i wouldn't hide from him." Marta had a dreamy look in her eyes.

'I do like him... if he doesn't like me... i could always stay here...' Pan thought to herself as Marta got further into her own daydream about a hunky man.

"I can't let him get away." Pan said out aloud as she jumped the counter and ran for the door.

"Take as long as you want!" Marta called after her.

Once Pan was out the door she headed in the direction Trunks had turned before she lost sight of him. He heart was beating a mile a minute, she looked at each and every head to find the lavender mop but she just couldn't see him anywhere... her heart began to drop... 'Where did he go... have i missed my chance?' Pan's paced slowed down as she continued to look. 'Great Pan, you just let the man of your dreams walk away.' Pan felt the tears well in her eyes. 'How can i find him?' Pan thought as she sat down on a nearby bench. 'Pull yourself together Pan! You're a sayin!' Pan's breath slowly returned to normal. 'Just uncover your ki and search for his... then you'll know.' Pan closed her eyes and began concentrating...

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**...**

'This mall is way too confusing!' Trunks sighed as he walked into what looked like another off side mall. 'I'll never find Pan like this!' Trunks walked down the escalator into the lower level and found a food court. He decided to sit down and think for a few minutes. 'How can i find her...?' He thought as he looked at all the happy smiling people around him. 'I wonder if any of them have seen her...' Trunks sighed but stood and walked over to a sushi bar across from where he was sitting.

"Excuse me," Trunks waited for the young lady to turn around.

"Sorry," she smiled. "How can i help you?"

"I was just wondering if you may have seen this girl around?" Trunks showed the girl his photo of Pan.

"She was in here the other day, but i haven't seen her since." The girl smiled as the look of joy spread across Trunks' face.

"Do you know where she works?" Trunks asked, his heart and hope rising.

"It was somewhere near by a cafe or restaurant i think... but i can't remember what it was called... i don't think she said the name." She watched as Trunks' face fell. "I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

"No it's ok, i know more then what i did." Trunks smiled. "Thank you." Trunks turned and walked away. 'Ok,' he thought to himself with a mental sigh. 'Where do i go now?'

_Another day _

_Is going by,_

_I'm thinkin' about you all the time,_

_But you're not there,_

_And i keep waiting,_

_That's right_

_And i, i wrote_

_This letter_

_So many things were left unsaid_

Trunks walked passed a music store,

_I'd do anything,_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_Try to make you laugh_

_But some how_

_I can't find you in the past_

Trunks sighed, 'Well at least now i know it's a cafe or restaurant... i don't have to keep trying to look in clothing stores.'

_I close my eyes and all i see is you_

_I close my eyes and try to sleep but i can't forget you_

_I'd do anything to find you_

Trunks felt a tingle through his senses, 'I can... feel Pan...' Trunks thought. 'She's searching for my ki...' Trunks closed his eyes and looked for here.

"Pan..." Trunks whispered out aloud as his eyes snapped open and he shot off in the direction of Pan's ki. 'I'm going to find you.' He thought determinedly

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**...**

Pan felt Trunks ki moving really fast in her direction, 'I can't sit here and wait for him to come to me.' She thought as she stood. 'I'm going to find him.' Pan started running in the direction she felt Trunks' ki coming from.

Her heart began to rise, getting higher in her throat. 'What if he doesn't like me...?' Pan tried to push the thought out of her mind. 'I'll feel like such a fool.' Pan stopped dead in her tracks, 'If he doesn't like me... i don't know what i should do... there's no way i can get over him...' Pan felt terrified. 'No, don't think like that! He kissed me! That must mean something!' the kiss flashed back into her mind. 'No wait, i kissed him...' Pan thought of all the things Trunks had done that indicated that he liked her but that small thought in her brain kept nagging at her 'what if he was only ever doing those things to be nice to you? Maybe he knew you liked him but didn't want to hurt you...' Pan couldn't get her legs to start moving again, it was like they were frozen in place.

"PAN!" Pan looked up to see Trunks running towards her, the look of joy and pure happiness spread across his face.

'He really did miss me...' Pan smiled to herself and began moving towards him "Trunks!" she yelled happily back to him as her legs began moving faster. Then suddenly... WHAM! Trunks and Pan had run into each other at such speed they both fell backwards onto the ground. They looked at each other and began laughing. Trunks was the first to get up and brush himself off, the he helped Pan to get up.

"Pan, I've been so worried about you." Trunks said as he hugged her.

"I've missed you" Pan mumbled into Trunks' shirt.

Trunks pulled away from Pan and looked into her eyes. "If you missed me... why didn't you just come home?"

Pan looked away from Trunks gaze, "I didn't realise how much i missed everyone until i called mum." Pan tugged on Trunks' hand as she began to walk. Trunks followed but didn't let go of her hand, to him it felt like if he let go she'd disappear.

Pan and Trunks had been silent for a fair while as they walked towards a park with a view of a river. Pan sat down on the grassy bank and looked out at the water. 'How do i tell him how i feel/' she thought as she watched a couple on a paddle boat.

"Pan..." Trunks began slowly. "Did i really confuse you that much?"

Pan blinked a couple of times, 'could what I'm thinking really be true? That Trunks is just as confused about all of this like i am...'

Trunks felt slightly uncomfortable as Pan just stared at him blankly so instead of waiting for her to reply he continued. "Your dad almost killed me after he read your letter." Trunks tried to joke.

"Dad did what?" Pan said sounding horrified, leaving her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, he thought I'd done something bad to you so he almost strangled me." Trunks had to smile at the worried look Pan was giving him... and her hanging open mouth.

"I'm so sorry Trunks! I didn't mean for that to happen." Pan squeaked, still in shock.

"It's ok, your mum stopped him." Trunks gave her a grin as she let out a breath. Then he turned to face her properly with a serious look. 'Here it is Pan, he's going to ask you why you just up and left, you have to answer him truthfully now.' She thought as she watched him. "I'm sorry if i made you feel confused, i didn't mean to confuse you." Trunks said as a blush grazed his cheeks.

"I didn't know what to think... it's not your fault at all Trunks... i shouldn't have run away." Questions began to form in Pan's mind, things she was curious about, but a lump in her throat stopped her from asking.

"I was confused too." Trunks continued, not facing her now, instead he stared at the river as he spoke. "I wasn't actually sure of what was going on... or even how you'd react to what i wanted to ask... i was worried."

"So... what did you want to ask? What were you worried about?" Pan asked, her heart beating slightly faster.

"After you had gone... i couldn't eat, i couldn't sleep, couldn't focus on any of my work." Trunks was having a hard time keeping his voice even, he was feeling extremely nervous, he darted his eyes towards Pan, curious of what her reaction was going to be. "The only thing that helped me get my appetite back and start sleeping again... was the hope that coming here i would be able to find you."

"So you're saying..." Pan felt her heart beating even faster now, she thought about everything Trunks had just said, 'Is he really meaning what i think he's meaning?'

Trunks took a big sigh. "I'm saying... I'm in love with you Pan." Trunks felt his whole face turning red. Pan didn't say anything, just stared at him with a look that Trunks didn't know what it meant. 'Damnit Trunks! You shouldn't have said anything and just stayed quiet! What if she never wants to see you again, Gohan will kill you for failing to bring her back!' Trunks thought as Pan began blinking. "If you don't feel the same as me Pan, I'll just go back to Japan and tell everyone i couldn't find you." He added quickly as he begun to feel stupid. He looked away from her again, not wanting her to see the look of rejection on his face.

Pan turned his head back to her. 'He really does mean it. He really does feel like that...' Pan smiled and then kissed him. Trunks returned the kiss, happy that she hadn't rejected him.

"I'm in love with you too." Pan whispered as they broke apart from the kiss.

"I'm glad." Trunks smiled and hugged her. They stared out over the river a little longer in a peaceful silence, Trunks with his arm wrapped around Pan's shoulders. "So... just out of curiosity... where was it that you were working?"

Pan giggled a little then a thought struck her. "Oh no! I've got to get back! Poor Marta!" Pan stood, pulling Trunks up with her.

"Marta... why does that sound familiar..." Trunks mumbled as he followed Pan back to her work.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**...**

"Thank god you're back!" Marta said, looking relived as Pan walked through the door with Trunks following behind her.

"Sorry." Pan guiltily said as she looked around at how busy they were. "Which tables haven't been served yet?" she asked Marta looking at the tables of people patiently waiting to be served. Grabbing out her pad and a pen she went to begin taking orders.

"Pan... help!" Marta called out as she struggled trying to bring out too many orders at once.

"Don't worry I'll help." Trunks took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"You sure you can handle it?" Pan questioned as she walked over to hand a chef the order she'd just finished taking.

"Well, this isn't nearly as bad as trying to help out in the Son kitchen." Trunks winked at Pan who let out a laugh at his response. "Alright, what would you like me to do?" Trunks asked Marta as he took two plates off her hands before she dropped them.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**...**

"So i guess this means you'll be heading back to Japan soon then?" Marta asked Pan as they were clearing off and re-setting up a few tables in a quiet corner.

"I haven't really thought about it but yeah, i think i will head home with Trunks." Pan said, looking over at Trunks who was carrying a handful of dirty dishes out the back.

Marta sighed, "I'm happy for you but, it's going to be annoying trying to replace you."

"Sorry." Pan replied feeling guilty but Marta smiled at her giving her an 'it's ok' look.

"Well all the dirty dishes are now in the dishwasher ready to be turned on and cleaned." Trunks said wiping something off his hand and onto the apron he somehow managed to get throughout the day.

"Thank you Trunks, you've been a massive help." Marta smiled at him as he walked toward them. "You can finish early today Pan if you want." Marta said looking back over to her.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Pan took off her apron and went to hang it up out the back.

"So... why did you lie to me this morning?" Trunks question Marta once Pan was out of earshot.

Marta blinked at him. "Aw shit... i was hoping you forgot about that." She gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't know what was going on, Pan freaked out when she seen you and ran to hide, so i assumed you were someone bad or something..."

Trunks laughed, "Well at least that does kind of make sense."

"I'm all done now, come on Trunks." Pan walked towards the door. "Bye Marta." She waved as she walked out with Trunks following behind her.

"So where do you live?" Trunks asked Pan as they walked down the road.

"Not far from here, just a few blocks that way." Pan replied pointing in the direction.

_*Graffiti decorations, under the sky of dust_

_A constant wave of tension, on top of broken trust._

_The less-*_

"Hello?" Trunks answered his phone.

"Mum told me that Videl heard from Pan... Have you found her yet?" Bra didn't waste any time getting to the point of her call.

Trunks sighed and Pan gave him a questioning look. "Yes Bra i did." Trunks held the phone away from his ear; even Pan could hear the high pitched squeal that came out of it.

"Is she with you now? Can i talk to her? Please Trunks!" Bra's whining and pleading was all Trunks heard as he put the phone back to his ear.

"No Bra, she isn't with me right now. I'll call you back when you can talk to her." Trunks grumbled to her then hung up.

"That's a little mean!" Pan laughed.

"But she's been annoying me for the past month!" Trunks complained, stopping to exaggerate his point.

"It's alright Trunks, i understand." Pan smiled at him as she continued walking.

Once Trunks had caught back up to her, he didn't know how to ask Pan if she was going to come back to Japan with him or stay here in Adelaide. He didn't want her to stay here, especially after they'd both admitted their feelings for one another, he didn't want to be far away from her ever again.

"So, you are going to help me pack?" Pan asked Trunks, guessing what his silent thinking was about. (Well almost all of it.)

"Definitely, if you want my help" Trunks smiled joyfully. He couldn't help himself he grabbed Pan and swung her around as he hugged her tightly to his chest.

Pan was startled at first by Trunks touch but relaxed and began enjoying the attention she was receiving hugging him back.

'I'm so happy, so many confusing things have happened... but they've all worked out for the best and i wouldn't want it any other way now.' Pan thought smiling as she opened the gate and walked up the few steps to the doorway to where she was staying.

**THE END**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Well there you all go! I hope everyone liked it!

Please review! :)

Until my next story that you decide to read. Bye! And thank you for taking the time to read it!

Trunksfan001


End file.
